A life like no other
by miaka-ika
Summary: AU. During a mission, Kanda and Krory was saved by an orphan boy, Allen Walker. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**a Life like no other**

Disclaimer: -man is owned by Hoshino Katsura.

Rated : T until I say so

Once upon a time, there was a lonely orphan boy who lives in this secluded, far away from the city, little town by himself. He lost his parents at the very young age of five and barely had the memories of being with them. The man who is currently taking care of him had convinced him that he was left alone unwanted by his parents because of the scar on his face. That man, Cross Marian is the worst drunkard and womanizer in the town who lived his life by making debts and being an arrogant, violent man. The reason he had picked the boy on the first place is to rake profits by pushing the boy to earn him money and making him to pay his debts.

That poor boy was Allen Walker.

Being a naïve seven years old, he quietly and obediently followed the man, ignorant of the man's real intention. He introduced Allen as his apprentice to all the folks his town while continuing making debts and chaos, no less to worry about the welfare of Allen.

Even so, Allen is loved by everyone, as the little boy was seen as kind and innocent as an angel. Not even bothered how the ugly scar marred the pale and soft skin. Or the abnormality of the white color of his hair. Opposite from the rest, Cross Marian didn't spare a little bit of kindness to the boy. Being abused and insulted by the man was a everyday's life for Allen. Even like that, Allen continue to hope for fatherhood love from the cruel man.

Days of young Allen Walker went with miserable and distress until he met a puppy, one day, in his way home from doing chores for his master. Clearly abandon by his owner, the yellow puppy was almost out cold and the sign of it still alive was a slow heart beating. Even though, the young white-haired man has nothing to offer to the poor animal, he still carried it home to give his some warmth and a small food.

It turns out that Cross wasn't interested whether or not Allen keep the animal as long as the puppy will not get in his way. Having a companion changed Allen, he was no longer a sullen boy and his smile appeared more often as before.

Cross disgusted by the new Allen and continue to abuse him, of course harsher than before. Threatening to send the boy to a slave houses or brothel if the boy refuses his demand or run away.

Years gone by since them and Allen grew into a beautiful boy not ruined by the red scar. The white color of his hair simply enhanced Allen's exotic looks. People are charm by him.

When Allen turns fifteen, Cross mysteriously disappeared…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey, Kanda, let's take a break. We still haven't catch any sight of town so what's the point of being hurry. It's almost night by the way. Better rest and have our energy back."

"Tch, suit yourself," the other replied

The man already looks exhausted and could appreciate a nice sleep and food, his small and pathetic eyes pleaded for his partner's consent of taking a break of their traveling. Krory, a messenger sent by the royal family to explored further part of the country to bring news of the new king who was crowned a couple of months ago. Together with him was the royal bodyguard, a 18 years old man with Japanese background, famous for his swordsmanship, rumor as the best on land, Kanda Yu.

They have traveled so far and visit several peaceful towns and villages and was on the way to the last one. Months ago, Krory was horrified when he was assigned together with Kanda, the most feared human in the castle however traveling with him, Krory was thankful and relief for still able to be alive after suffering hundred of beatings, threatening and evil glares from the serious young man

Meanwhile, Kanda Yuu was holding his want from killing the idiot messenger for annoying him with his supreme idiocy talk and act in these past months. Reminding him of the idiot prince, Lavi, his childhood friend who enjoy making him unsheathed Mugen and proceed chasing the prince around the castle. People are envying him to be that close with their charming prince which he treated with nothing like kindness.

He was thinking of getting away from Lavi and applied to escort messengers across the country. No way did he thought he will end up with this moron Krory. He is very tempted to kill the man right there, but as always his mission always come first, there will be no mission to end failure with Kanda. He will make it to the castle and kill Krory if he ever show his pathetic face in front of him again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Tim, look what I have buy for you today," In Cross's absence, Allen's life had been easy and peaceful. Today, with his hard work, he managed to but a lot of food supply for him and Timcampy.

His silver eyes was smiling with the imagination of the feast he will making for dinner. Allen had always been a glutton making Cross's regretting of picking him up. Tonight is a special night, an anniversary of the day he meet Tim, the loveable golden haired dog which he loves so much.

On the other hand, Allen was actually planning to leave this town on his own. Nothing had tied him with this town after he has finish paying all Cross's debts to the town folks. The guardian had gone missing for a year now and he believe it is an opportunity to mark on the adventure he had been waiting for. He had saved a lot and the time has come for him to go. A kind young woman which he Allen had been well acquainted with had offer to take care of Timcampy.

Tim rubs himself against Allen's legs, begging for his attention. Allen smile at the affectionate gesture.

" You remember what today is, Tim?" Allen kneeled down so his eyes in par with Tim's.

The dog made a small sound, nodding to his master's question.

" Yeah, you know already. However, this time is different," a sad smile came across the beautiful face where his arms slowly went around the dog to hug the animal.

Allen was whispering and Tim felt his body was getting a lot warmer, " It's time to say good bye, Timcampy…,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was December and the air was getting colder in the night. White thick mist clouded their vision and the pathway forcing he two man, who unfriendly to each other finally reached their limit. They have run out of food supply days ago and their legs could not keep up with their sense of survival anymore. In Kanda Yuu case, before he managed to lose his consciousness and fall to his knees, his ego didn't falter a bit, instead of silently accept his defeat, he muttered several curses to God and……. Lavi too.

_Meanwhile_

Pulling away from his beloved friend, Allen finally has the courage to look into Timcampy's. Knowing him long enough to understand that Timcampy was sporting a sad and depressed expression on his face.

It's rather pathetic, but the white-haired boy released his hold and quickly shoved his coat on. He thought he was already enough courage to say goodbye to his friend but his heart still attached to the feeling of guilty of abandoning the only family he ever had

Despite it was snowing pretty hard outside, Allen leave the house, needing a little time alone. His head was too occupied on a particular dog that he didn't watch for his steps.

His left foot suddenly collide with a huge white lump on the ground. Unfortunately landing himself on top of it. The lump was too soft and fleshy to be a rock. Allen struck with horror as imagining that he had stumbled upon a human corpse, perhaps a victim of a brutal murder.

Carefully lifting himself off the assumed white covered corpse, his eyes catching a small movement from his right side. His eyes catched a glimpse of a long weapon which suspiciously looks like a sword. A pale hand was seen one end of the suspicious appendage.

Sighing a bit, he examined both human figures checking the sign of them still alive.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Warmness assaulted Kanda's body as he finally regained his consciousness. Unexpected sight of a few furniture in a small room came to his view. His hand unconsciously tighten his grip, noticed the missing weapon. He naturally aware how unusual surrounding he currently in. By gripping the sheets beneath, he pulled his weak body up.

His concentration turned to the sound of the door being unlocked and revealed a kid with strange white hair and a red mark on his face.

"Good to see you already awake. Do you like to have some soup,' the boy smile kindly at him. Taking a good look at the boy, he personally wondered how this skinny and weak-looking kid managed to save his frozen ass earlier.

"Hey, where's your parents..?" Kanda coldly asked

Already twitching from the rude tone of the stranger, Allen answered " I live alone here. Ah……your partner is in the other room, it seems…."

"Tch…. I don't care about that idiot."

"Eh.. he's not you friend…?"

"What do you care if he is, bean sprout?. Stop minding other people business. I hate busybody people like you."

" It's Allen Walker, dammit…. And it will be a pleasure if you can get well soon and get the hell out of my house." Allen's eyes widened is horror as harsh words that comes out from his mouth. He was usually polite to people except Cross.

"You….never mind. And I will….bean sprout," unbelievably Kanda was hurt but his face didn't show much, still remains arrogant.

" I am sorry….. uh… excuse me for a while, I will bring your food and clothes," the figure of Allen is seen to flew from the room, clearly embarrassed to expressed himself in such away to the stranger.

Leaving a bewildered Kanda to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was only a short conversation, he had thought of offering a warm welcome or maybe a hand of friendship with the beautiful stranger initially. However, it had been a disaster once he received only insults and rude remarks from him…somehow the samurai ninja successful in making him snapped. The long haired man has the air of anger and lonely around him which makes Allen squirmed uncomfortablely and lost his words almost immediately.

He shaked his head from the silly thought, "The sooner he got better, the sooner I can get rid of him". He was satisfied and continue to look after another patient in his house. Suddenly, he was almost tripped due to Tim who suddenly yanked the bottom of his trousers with his sharp teeth, " Tim, you almost make me hit my face to the floor!!"

The adorable look of Tim was unbearably cute and Allen hadn't the heart to yell to him. Tim probably bored because Allen was busy treating the uninvited guests. Allen's silver eyes settled into a caring mode," I am sorry, Tim. You must be pretty lonely eh. After this we're going to bed." He hugged the furry animal tightly reminding himself how he will miss the loyal companion once he depart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

" Allen-san, allow me to thank you for saving Kanda and me. We didn't know how to repay you but if you ever…"

Krory , a nice guy with a little bit weird attitude made a funny companion to Allen. At first, the guy had scarred him out of his wits with those two long sharps teeth, however his politeness had made the immediately friends.

Allen in his night clothes was helping Krory who revived out of unconsciousness on the third night to sit on the bed. He handed his the soup which supposed to be their supper.

" No. it's my responsibility as a human being to take care of one in needs such yourself….and Kanda-san"

" Tch…"

A response from the samurai from the hear of his name. Kanda was already well and able to walk, apparently have fast healing process. It all thanks to all healthy food and good rest that the white-haired boy ha been providing.

Ever since of their first unsuccessful conversation, Kanda and Allen had only exchanged short words which ending with irritating glare from Kanda. Day after day, the rudeness of Kanda had worsened and Allen just can't get enough of it.

" What the hell is this soup! It's fucking sweet." exclaimed Kanda once he had a sip. He was ordered to move in the same room as Krory as Allen and Timcampy had occupied he another.

" For your information, Mr Kanda. That was you had been eating for these past 3 days. How can you suddenly cannot like it." Allen was a little annoyed to have someone insult his cooking. Cross had never fill a complaint before.

"Fortunately, my tongue was injured that I never realize how shitty the food you made, beansprout," he stopped eating all over." I demanded decent food for me to survive and get your pretty ass on it, girly boy," he smirked at the last remark.

" Why you….! My name is Allen and if you wish not to eat that shitty food, the heck it's your problem.. don't expect me to treat you like a queen. Not that, your hair already long enough to disguise as one."

"Try saying that again, shorty," Kanda was most dangerous when someone associate him with girly features.

Kanda face is burning with anger and strong killing intent making Krory shivered. Trying to save his new friend from being killed, he daring himself to interrupt Kanda, which can lead him into being killed as well.

" Please restrain yourself Kanda. He had saved our life for God sake."

" Shut up, freak. I will deal with you later."

Allen however remained calm if it was possible. He ignored Kanda completely, " You know as well that I do have your weapon, right?"

" Why you! Give it back! Your disgusting hands are not worthy to touch it." Kanda eyes were red with anger. His knuckles were white in grip.

" Don't worry, I will give it back once you are well enough to return from anywhere you are from. I am not worthy of your sword anyway. I am trying to make sure that everyone is away from harm. Who knows what you intend to kill after getting your hands on it," Allen was tired from all the bickering and his eyes were droppy that he couldn't possibly opened them for a sight of angry samurai in front of him.

" I will cut your dog into pieces and feed you as breakfast…..." Kanda silently muttered as he had also realized he couldn't fight Allen without his precious Mugen. His principle is to kill a man with Mugen only.

"Man, I am tired. I hope you guys have a nice rest as well. Let's go Timcampy," after collecting the finished dinner, he dragged his dog out of the room.

The said door however didn't even budged a little. All this while, he was staring murderously at the long-haired man, sensing the aura of disturbance from this man, a threat to his adorable master.

Before parting from his new-found interest, he gave the annoyed samurai a bite on his right leg and retreat towards his master.

Kanda was furious and give an attempt to strangle the rude dog however the pain from his leg prevented him to do so.

Allen shut their guest room's door thus dragging Tim to their bedroom with a satisfaction knowing well Kanda will not sleep with content this night


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Visitor from Blizzard**

Outside was a blizzard, the light snowing which starts a week before had developed into a heavy snowstorm. Everyone was locked inside their houses only went out if they in real need of food and wood supply. As if expecting it will happen, had enough supply in his house, only bothering himself in getting a medicine supply for the strangers in his house.

A week living with them, Allen now knew that both Kanda and Krory weresent by the King to deliver some sort of message. It has been a while since someone from the castle had visited them and most people aren't that aware of what's happening in the royal family. It is not like they were depended on them for their living. They had survived so long on their own, avoid war and battlefield and live peacefully and content.

Allen however longed to have an adventure and be free to the world outside. He never want to stay at this place and waits for Cross to hunt his life with debts forever. He was like a father at the same time a demon to him.

Kanda the famous swordsman fascinated him as he never met as interesting and rude as him. Living in his village, everyone was kind and polite to each other at the point that he himself keeps faking himself to be one. He was happy but somehow he wasn't himself. However, Kanda had intrigued him more than Cross. He wanted to know more about this person.

But, at the same time loathed him as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen was out to check out his neighborhood when he came back, Lenalee was already in his house talking to Kanda.

They both were in deep conversation that they had not hear him coming until Tim came running to him. Seeing Kanda and Lenalee together seems to make him frustrated. The usual scowl on Kanda wasn't visible and he had a calm attitude that makes him handsome than ever. Lenalee was smilling happily.

Allen noticed Lenalee's winter coat on one of his chair and the smell of warm food is in the air. After all, it is usual for Lenalee to bring him cooking at this time in need. He enjoyed her company and her food even more.

But, what a moody Kanda doing outside his room to greet his friend was weird. He was not one to social with people, or so he had assumed.

Lenalee Lee, his childhood friend was the most beautiful girl in the area. One year older than him, she was like a sister and Lenalee's complex brother had only allowed Allen to befriend with his Lenalee, believing Allen wasn't interested in the opposite sex. Allen sighed at the thought.

" Allen, what are you doing outside in this kind of weather?," Lenalee immediately express her concern and grabbed a towel to dry him.

He blushed that he was treated as a child. He was sixteen already and people just didn't give a damn." I am fine, Lenalee. I'm capable of taking care of myself." I argued with her.

" I know," her smile was sincere and I suddenly noticed how Kanda glared at our close contact

Was he jealous over me. Kanda must be a normal human to be attracted to Lenalee. Maybe I should warned him about the wrath of Komui for flirting with his sister…hmm,na

" I like you to meet Kanda, he is the one that I've taking care for a week. Another one is Krory." I politely introduced Kanda.

" I never asked for your clumsy care, beansprout."

I frowned ay his response, way to go Kanda, now he showing his bad attitude" As you can see, he is a rude guy who cannot stand to be near me within 5 meter radius. We only shared meaningful glances. Oh, did I tell you how Tim loveee his hair."

Lenalee chuckled with me while a sudden drop of temperature was detected in the room radiated from the cold-hearted samurai. Tim also woof with amusement.

" I brought some hot porridge for you guys. I will get the bowls okay." I nodded in agreement and watch her hips swings to the kitchen. Lenalee really do have a nice ass that worth drooling.

" What are you staring at, beansprout?" I snapped my eyes back to Kanda only to me with an annoyed face of him.

I blushed heavily to be caught staring at Kanda noticed it and replied with a smirk.

Lenalee came back a minute later, where I noticed Kanda's gaze still locked on me. I ignored him completely and proceed to sit down and let Lenalee to serve us with the delicious porridge.

At the end of the meal, I noticed that Kanda had finished his food without further complaint. It hurts me to know he dislike my food even though Lenalee's was as sweet as mine. Did he dislike me that much.

After a short conversation with Lenalee, Krory had woken up and greet her presence. She returned home an hour later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" What are your relationship with Lenalee Lee?," Kanda suddenly came up to me that night when I was reading a borrowed book.

He sit himself beside me. Even though the temperature was down to a few celcious, he was wearing his tight fitting black shirt with his haired up in a ponytail baring more skin to the cool air. And without slippers, he didn't shivered.

And there I was, wrapped in a thick blanket in a arm chair with Tim cuddled beside me. His question was taking me a long minute of staring to give a reply.

" Friend, I guess, we are fond of each other since I moved into this town."

" A girl as your friend. Don't you have some male friends?" He was rather talkative tonight.

" I am their target of bullying as my appearances was extraordinary and Lenalee is the only girl dare to be near with me."

" It's not your looks that makes you weak, idiot."

" And, why is that?"

" It is because you are short and skinny beansprout."

" What's with you and this beansprout name huh. Do you hate me so much?"

" No. I rather like bean sprout." With that, he takes his leave and leave me staring at the chair he was once sit.

After my mind shut down and start a deep thinking process, I realized that Kanda was definitely confessing to me. I didn't noticed any blush on his face and he said it as straight as always. The coldness out there must have effecting him.

However, I could not stop my face to feel hot over it. Did he love me? Do I love him back?. That night I cannot sleep with a wink.

Cross. What should I do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Flashback_

Allen was indeed a strange guy. Giving shelter to those strangers with the absence of his guardian, who knows who the men were really are. At first, when Allen told her when he was borrowing her spare mattress, Lenalee was rather worried that Allen will be harmed in anyway.

As strong as he is, he couldn't possibly overpowered these two well built adult that takes him hours to drag them inside his house. She offered her help, but her brother Komui had denied her.

The blizzard wasn't of any help either, preventing her from visiting the orphan boy that he cared so much. She never saw him as love interest but he was like a little brother. Even Komui care a bit about Allen by allowing him to join them for any family dinner or occasion and giving him clothes to wear. Cross was inhuman but he was considerate enough to let Komui take care of the poor boy. The boy need to live to pay his debts after all.

That evening, Lenalee had decided to visit Allen only to find the door was unlocked and Allen was no where insight. Checking into Allen's room, she was shocked to find a woman on the bed with Allen's diary in her hand.

The woman was beautiful with her long haired down her shoulders and suddenly Lenalee's eyes traveled down to her chest. Nothing as in flat, and she wear trousers.

"Who are you?'

The person stand up immediately, revealing how tall she was. Her face blushed when the leather diary dropped to the bed. Caught with red hands, she presumed.

A man, on Allen's bed. Caught reading his diary. Her mouth was opened yet no words come out.

" Can you not please tell Allen?" He look pleadingly to her and she has no heart to deny him. She was rather happy to see someone come to love Allen other than Komui and her.

" You are the guest, aren't you?" Just to make sure Lenalee just had to ask

" My name is Kanda." He answered shortly and hastily returned the diary to its original place, under the boy's mattress.

Both of them decided to move into the dining room where Kanda tied his hair back to his usual ponytail. Lenalee hummed to appreciate the soft looking long haired that the male own, almost as good as her own.

" So Kanda. Do you mind telling who you are exactly. Allen had not spilling any details of you guys to me." She had a feeling that this Kanda is a interesting man indeed.

" Who you are? His girlfriend or something?"

" Kind of. Unfortunately our relationship didn't exactly goes that way. We more like siblings. Uh, Yeah.. my name is Lenalee Lee."

Lee. That sounds quite familiar. Kanda awas sure that there are not much of Lee in this kingdom other than the Lee he had known. Is she one of them?.

" Miss Lenalee, now that you found out about me. What are you intend to do," Kanda had a felling that this woman is more sly than she appeared to be judging from the innocent smile she currently flashing.

" Nothing I guess. Pray tell Kanda who are you exactly."

" An honorable swordsman in service of the King. Another man with me is the messenger. We are supposed to meet with the head of this town."

" You mean the mayor? Everyone wasn't able to walk outside in this kind of weather. I am sure that old man is in no shape to see you now."

" And that bean sprout is outside ?" an anger was detected in Kanda face clearly worried about the white-haired boy. Calling Allen a beansprout somehow makes her giggled on how cute it sounds.

Already giving him pet name.

" Don't worry. He will come back. Allen had used to lead a tough life with Cross as his father figure."

Apparently this Cross was terrible man who kidnapped and abused the poor boy until last year where he went missing without a trace. Allen was rather glad to have him vanished from his life however there a hint of loneliness and worry when he write about Cross in the diary.

So suspicious. It not impossible that Allen and Cross shared a deep relationship or perhaps a love feeling. Couldn't they be they are actually lovers? Lenalee should had known about them. Kanda thought by himself.

"Is this Cross dead or something?"

" It's hard to determine. The way he was vanished into a thin air leaving Allen and all his women was unimaginable. He loves womanizing and torturing Allen so much that he never went a day without having to do either of them. It's just plain weird"

Lenalee went on" I think Allen will lead a better life somewhere else other than this town where Cross can appeared any minute, giving him trouble and debts. And I am glad he planning to do so."

Kanda chose to keep silent and noticed the hairy yellow animal was running towards the door o greet his wet master.

Allen Walker

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Mission must Go On**

Refused to believe what he had done just a while a go, Kanda resulted in punching the hard bed. How can he think about this when he was in mission. He will return to the King side which he had taken an oath to protect His majesty with everything he has. Falling in love was never been a part of this. It just happen when he first set eyes on Allen Walker.

On this very night, he had confessed his feelings and without collecting his answer, he retreated to his bed. He was a fool and he ought to leave this place before it got worst.

He wasn't an idiot who didn't noticed how Allen loved Lenalee. The boy kept staring at his beautiful childhood friend all the time, avoiding Kanda's gaze. He could not help it but felt jealous of Lenalee.

But thinking how beautiful Allen will look underneath him and loving him all together, Kanda was thinking that they both are made for each other. Even though they always irritates one another making each other angry, but it was all the way showing they care. At least, it was for Kanda. After Lenalee came, he was not so sure any more.

It was jealousy that triggers him to confess with hope that Allen was also in love with him. And hoping Allen's feeling to Lenalee was only a sincere friendship.

Tomorrow, this will end, he will dragged that idiot Krory from this house. They will go to the mayor's house instead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen wiped his face with a clean towel to refresh himself. It was too cold to take a shower and he was in strength to face the day, his mind was wondering on the occurrence of last night. Kanda, the cold hearted swordsman had just confessed him.

It was ridiculous but al the same time was the reality. A pair of silver eyes stare back at him on the mirror, his pale skin was showing even more in this kind of weather. He wonder what Kanda sees in him. He always had this pathetic look with weird hair color plus the horror look of the scar. There is nothing to look in him.

He sighed and went out to prepare the dinner.

He was met with two well dressed man, standing in front of him as if waiting for Allen to came out. Krory was ruffling Tim's hair, and Kanda stare at him with wide eyes. His gaze was stuck on my torso and I noticed that I had the t-shirt unbutton.

Since when he is sexually aware of me anyway.

" Bean sprout, we are going?" Kanda said his eyes came to rest at Tim instead

" Where?"

" To the mayor's. We need to head there fast so that we can return to our previous duty." Krory answerd.

" And that is…"

" Silly Allen, we served the King. Kanda and me need to head back to report if not they will think that we are already dead or something. It will be.."

" A trouble. Yes, sorry for forgetting it. Anyway, I'll take you guys there, just let me change for a minute." Allen was ecstatic to have Kanda leaving so soon. He was expecting the samurai to stay here since he loves him. But then, perhaps the man already regreting what he had said, it was only a spur of a moment.

" Hey, brat.'

Allen turned his head to look at Kanda. " Give me back Mugen."

Oh, his sword. Allen was expecting a comfort but it is to be expected from Kanda, he cared about his stupid sword more than anything else.

He never meant it. It broke his heart to think about it. Maybe Allen really do loves him.

He fetches the best coat he had and the sword which he had hidden inside the kitchen cupboard and joins the others with heavy heart.

Allen Walker wasn't that fond of the Earl Millennium, the town's mayor. His title was too grand for this small town in fact he had the suspicion that the overweight man had own some illegal business somewhere supporting the kind of wealth that may be denied by the King himself. His guardian, Cross dislike this guy and had mentioned to Allen to avoid meeting him.

It was impossible since only the mayor household can employed him with large wages and Allen wasn't one who can ignore the opportunity to rake money to pay for Cross'debts. But, he tried his best to keep his time there as short as he can. He was uncomfortable with the Millennium family especially the clingy Road and pervert Tyki, both are the Earl's nephew which he endured for the sake of money

Suddenly, he felt how cheap he was. He let out a heavy sigh which when noticed by Kanda

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked out of the concern of the sleep deprived looking boy. He suspected he was the cause of the tiredness. He tried to wash away the guilty feeling.

However this morning, the boy didn't gave a bit of reaction of his sudden decision to leave his house. He didn't know what to expect and what to do in this kind of situation. It was his first time, his first confession.

" It was nothing. It's is the cold after all" Allen hands push his coat a lot closer to his body. His face was beginning to stain with a little tint of pink.

" Tch.. you are pushing yourself, beansprout," With confident, Kanda removed his large black coat and offered to Allen. "Wear this one too."

" But, it yours… you will get sick. I don't want to and quit it with the beansprout." Allen was blushing of the affectionate Kanda. His wide eyes stared at the offered clothes and then lingered to Kanda's upper body which now clothed in long black uniform.

" Wear it or we'll go back."

" Fine." He slipped the large overcoat and try to brace himself from dying of embarrassment.

Krory who was watching the two smiled, " You guys remind me of a happy married couple. Oh God, how I miss Miranda."

" Shut your trap, asshole." Kanda was annoyed and blushing at the same time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were guide to the waiting room where Kanda and Krory was struck with awe with the luxury and majestic ornaments in every section of the house.

" What the hell is this place doing right here…." Kanda look at the warily and it seems to irritated him. The mayor was certainly in his suspicion list of a threat to the King.

" Earl Millenium has the hobby of collecting unique and beautiful things," Allen explained

" Such as yourself, Allen Walker. You gentlemen please watch your hands and…sword. Try not to break anything." Allen went rigid after hearing the voice. The curly haired man was nicely clothed in expensive tuxedo and his beauty mark is visible despite the dark skin he owned.

Tyki Millenium. The oldest nephew of the Earl, the object or adoration of the whole female population was walking towards them. His yellow eyes scanned his Krory and Kanda.

He let out a smile," You guys are the guest from His Majesty, I presume. My uncle will be down in the moment. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tyki Millenium."

He however didn't offered his hand, clearly being polite out of manner. His cat-like then traveled down to Allen.

Kanda twitched and his grip and proceed to stand in front of Allen, blocking Tyki's view from the beautiful boy.

It was so sudden, but Tyki remains calm and talk to Krory instead, " Would you kindly tell me your name."

Krory oblivious to Tyki's aura of unwelcome cheerfully replied," My name is Alystar Krory, on of he royal officer and my partner is..'

" I am not your partner, idiot. My name is Kanda Yuu" Kanda give me a stern reply.

" So, Mr Walker here had been accommodating you all this time. Allow me to give him our sincere gratitude behalf of my uncle." Tyki step closer and Kanda had sense than Allen had also backed down.

The urge to protect the boy got the better of him and he was shielding Allen by covering his body in front of Allen and his was ready to sheath his katana.

. Allen didn't want to go through this anymore. He had enough of this man. He was also one of the reason he need to get away from this town as soon as possible. He had been an target of sexual advances ever since Allen start to work here at thirteen. The far Tyki got him was in the state of undressed where Tyki apparently drugged him out of his pineapple juice. He was saved by Komui who find him and Tyki while searching for Lenalee, who also working there.

It was the last time he ever set his feet on this magnificent house. He'd only agree to accompany Kanda and expect Tyki will be out working at this time of the month.

Tyki was curious and angry of how protective the Kanda Yuu to his object of interest. Didn't he know that Allen will only belong to him. Even the Earl had become supportive of Tyki's intention of bringing Allen into the family.

Courting the beautiful Allen Walker wasn't hard. The boy practically orphan and had no family, except of the ugly mutt who constantly biting him every time he was trying to grope the boy, but the disposal of the mutt can be arranged later, after he get his hands on Allen. Knowing the boy, his handsome looks and mountain of money is enough to entice, or so he believed

It turn out, Allen Walker is much purer and innocent than he looks. It seems to increase Tyki's appetite to savor the sweetness and the virginity of the aforementioned boy. He had imagined the cursed boy in every night of his wet dreams. The want was unbearable anymore

But now apparently, a knight in armor had come to Allen's side. Tyki wasn't a fool not to recognize this person in front of him. Slighly shorter than him, is the Kanda Yuu, the most amazing swordsman in the country. He was the King's knight but here he is, an obstacle to his flower of passion.

Tyki's eyes wander to the sword on the man's hip. It was long and a little glimmer radiated showing how sharp it is against a human flesh.

" A knife that sharp will be a lot of use in our humble kitchen, dear sir," His smile was to bring anger inside the samurai

" I dare you to say it again, bastard."

" I will say it how many times you want," unconsciously licking his own lips of imagination the body in front of him shattered and soaking in a pool of blood.

"You disgusting son of whore," now, Kanda was really furious. No longer reminding himself how he was to at courtesy of the mayor, he unsheath 4 inches of Mugen giving a good view to everyone's in the room.

"No, Kanda-san…" honestly, do Krory know how useless his persuasion to Kanda all this time. The mighty Kanda always get his way with everything.

As swift as he can, Allen step up in front of Kanda and blocked Tyki's body with himself,  
" Please, Kanda. No fighting here. You are here to meet the Earl. Just ignore him."

Kanda looks dangerously at Allen of daring to stop him from slicing his target. The flushed look of Allen who pleadingly asked him to stop he violence that may occur soften his heart.

However, he look of horror was placed in Kanda's face when Tyki suddenly lunged toward Allen, wrapping his large body upon the boy. His front was closed to Allen's back. One of his hands was wrapped around Allen's slender waist earning a gasp from Allen. While the other was on Allen face, fingers tracing Allen's soft pliant lips.

Allen struggled to get out of the suffocating embrace, involuntarily let out shudder and gasp at the feel of the older man's hand wandering at his body.

A loud slap was heard when Allen managed to find the way out of Tyki's arms. He was terrible in hurting others and his right hand shivered at the sensation of colliding the Tyki's handsome face.

Anger and humiliation twisted in Tyki's face , he brought his hand up in order to hit the boy back. Allen braced himself from the hit that later on didn't came.

The earl was there stopping Tyki from hitting the boy.

His large overcoat was only there to cover the round of his short body. A large smile was planted and his long pointy ears seems to twitching a little.

Little Road was at his side watching us intently before lunging to hug me. Her undeveloped body pressed against mine,

" Allen. You finally return to us."


	4. Chapter 4

Wah…I am so sorry for the spelling mistakes, grammars mistakes or whatever incomplete sentences that I'd wrote on previous chapters. Actually, I didn't even spare them a second glance after I completed them. I am soooo sorry. I'd fix them up a few days a go and to my horror I was ashamed to discover these confusing words that I've written so farrrrr.

Very upset…. Feeling like to kill myself. Anyway, my life and this story must go on….

I updated two chapters….

**Chapter 4**

**Missing**

Allen let himself being tightly hold by the short girl, he was already used to these sudden and violent clinging of Rhode, it was part f his job to kept the princess of the Millenium entertained. The truth, the harm of Rhodes was nothing to be compared to Tyki's.

Meanwhile, Tyki was having a glaring war with Kanda, ignoring the presence of the weird, disgusting looking fat man in the room. The mayor didn't show any frustration for lacking of attention. Krory was sporting a tremendous amount of sweats all over his body due to the tension in the room and was calculating how to greet the mayor.

"Well, well….it seems it was along a go since I have a visitor outside people of the town. Welcome, Mr…." The fat man was grinning widely reminding Kanda of a master of a circus.

" My name is Krory Alystar and this swordsman here is Kanda Yuu."

" From what I'd hear. You both were sent directly by the King. On what business I dare to ask. The people here since long a go ignored by the ruler of the land, you guys must have be sent to deliver some important message eh."

" We are hoping we can discuss this private matter more appropriately if the mayor can give us a stay here in one or two night.'

At that time, a flash of regret entered Kanda's mind, how can ever let himself to stay in this place full of creepy people. He would rather went back to Allen's place and let himself tortured by the alluring boy.

" It will be an honor to accommodate you gentlemen. And please refer me as Millenium Earl. Earl will be enough." A shiver ran into Krory's and Kanda's body at the friendly tone of the Earl.

"Are you staying here tooo, Allen?" Rhode was staring into the taller boy's eyes pleading.

"Well….I'm sorry Miss Rhode. I have matters to be taken care at home." Allen was getting uncomfortable, he dreaded at the thought of any more minute he will spent here.

" Oh….please Allen. Don't tell me that the matter you have spoken is consisting of feeding and bathing the old and ugly mutt you currently have at home.' Tyki interrupted.

" Yeah….Allen, didn't you like spending time with me…." If it was possible Rhode's eyes were larger , her face glowing with mischievous anticipation.

" For your information Sir Tyki, the old ugly mutt you are referring to happens to be my adorable and important companion of mine. He was like a family to me. And my answer is I can't stay here." Allen was glaring daggers at Tyki for insulting Tim. He had known long ago how much Tyki's despised Tim as the dog had did numbers of injury and accidents inflicted on Tyki.

"Aaaaallen……" Rhode started to cry with frustration.

Somehow, Kanda who had stayed silent during the whole conversation, tried to restrain himself from killing Tyki and the annoying brat who are clinging like there are no tomorrow had finally snapped. His large hand grabbed the small upper arm of Rhode and tugging her to let go of Allen," Just let him go, you selfish brat".

He wasn't used to handling brats but the girl was bringing the worst of him, bringing the feeling of cutting her into pieces. Rhode turned to Kanda and tried to wriggle away from Kanda. The samurai twitched with anger and unconsciously his right hand reached the hilt of his sword.

" Oh…my. Please no violence here, Mr Kanda. I would like to have my lovely niece in one piece if you care hahaha," The earl showing a little sign of care, perhaps he should know any better that Kanda Yu never jokes around, his niece will be brutally murdered is she was sighted by Kanda in some other place than this house.

" And Allen Walker, I hope you will not mind staying here for a night, perhaps showing these gentlemen around the house for a night. It would make Mr Kanda here more comfortable here if you are here with him, Am I right?"

"Tch," another growl came from Kanda, disgusted that how the concern of the earl with his well being. Tyki's wide and slimy grin didn't went unnoticed by Kanda. The thought of giving Tyki the opportunity to have his gruesome slimy ( is it really) hands on Allen left him the state of restless.

"But.......but.. Master Earl." Allen stammered, his face gone white with disbelief.

"Don't worry, my boy. To sent someone to feed the adorable trashy animal at your humble house is the first thing I'm planning to do right now," lighting his cigarette, Tyki walked out of the room with a grin that can rivaled his uncle.

Allen's eyes was on the verge of tears, he couldn't believe he was going to spent the night there. His innocent mind was filled with several images of Tyki getting a revenge on him for denying him a while ago. It takes more than a minute for Allen to snap out from his daydreaming and noticed that The Earl and Rhode had retired to their rooms, leaving Allen with company of Krory and Kanda. Kanda sat himself in one of the comfy chair while glaring at Allen idiocy while Krory was munching off the biscuits prepared by the maids.

Restraining from pulling his own hair, he pulled at their nearest tablecloth that he spotted. His action had caused a very expensive looking vase rolling and threatened to hit the floor. Fortunately, Kanda was fast enough to save the innocent vase from breaking into pieces.

"Watch what you are trying to break next time, beansprout. This piece of shit are more expensive than your body had to sell."

"What! I can't believe you Kanda…. Heh….i wasn't asking for your help either." Allen pouted slightly and arranged back the tablecloth he had ruined earlier.

" Are you not comfortable with them, Allen?" Krory asked him expressing his curiosity.

"Well……The earl are nice and everything but everyone of this household are kind of weird and their extreme wealth are very unusual for someone who only running this small town."

" I guess the hobby of sexual harassing people also runs in the family." Kanda added.

"It's only Tyki. Everybody's else is normal ….I guess?,". The reality was Allen was trying hard to ignore all the watchful and lustful eyes that accompanied him when he was around the house.

Lust for power to be exact

Allen shuddered at the thought." Please help me, Kanda.'' He give a pleading glance to Kanda.

For the second time of the day, Kanda cheeks were pink from blushing. "I guess it is how I repay you after all, but don't ever let your guard down, Allen."

Simply happy from hearing is name from Kanda mouth, Allen clasped his hand together in happiness.

" Huh..I guess Kanda is enough after all. You so…don't need poor me to protect you." Krory playfully acting by feeling rejected for being left out so much.

"It is because I could always count on you Krory. You are a nice person after all." Allen answered by holding Krory's hand together with his.

"Oh….Allen. You are too kind." Mountains of tears flowed from Krory's eyes, touched by Allen's words.

"Hey…hey..are you implying that I am evil.." Kanda glared to them.

"You are ……." Allen stopped and thought for a while "......not a kind guy?"

"Why you…evil brat. You are the most scheming midget that I've ever set my eyes on."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

At dinner, only several of Millennium household had appeared including Rhode and The Earl. Kanda had also spotted a pair of odd-looking twins with very seriously ill table manners and beautiful blonde woman who will look rather amazing in a gown than the clothes she opted to wear. She was silently eating without sparing any glances to the guests. Meanwhile, Rhode was acting like a child who insist feeding Allen with her spoon while Krory and The Earl were chatting rather animatedly. Kanda twitched with jealousy at Allen willingness to adapt to the selfish request of the short girl. The white-haired boy didn't give Kanda a damn glances and concentrating on the mountain piled in front of him.

To Kanda's relief, his major concern the pervert Tyki was no where in sight which is either good news or really bad news. The pervert may be plotting something and Kanda have a bad premonition about his absence.

After helping Kanda and Krory settled in the guest rooms of the mansion, Allen sighed. He was feeling more like a helper or maid rather than being a guest here. Unfortunately for Allen, Kanda was rather demanding, torturing him like a servant asking him to serve him and everything. Even though, Allen was reluctant but he was depending for the swordsman's help if he were ever assault by Tyki.

But, Kanda was acting like he wasn't in love in him or rather treating him like a common servant unworthy for his attention. Allen stomped away in anger and unconsciously knocked over a girl with mountain of books in the hallway.

The dark haired girl was Lenalee," Lenalee. I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I am going." Allen smiled apologetically and helped Lenalee to collect the book from the grounds

" Oh…it is okay, it is also my fault anyway. Carrying this much book are blocking my sight. Mou… it's all brother's fault."

" Mind if I asking ..what are all these?. You are working here tonight?"

" No… these papers and ancient books" Lenalee coughed a little as heavy dust flew from the books" are for Komui. Apparently the earl is asking him to look over some matter."

" Want me to help you carry these to the door?" Allen looked worriedly at the heavy piles in front of them.

" It's all right, Allen. You have to take care of Kanda, right. I can manage these. My brother is waiting outside."

" How did you know…?"

" I met Tyki when I went to your house this evening. Gosh Allen, please tell me if you are going somewhere. I may have a heart attack if you are suddenly missing like Cross."

" You don't even give a damn when Cross is missing." Allen smiled at Lenalee knowing how Lenalee hated that man for commenting her ass every time he had sight of her.

" I was lucky it was Cross. If it were you, I will not die until I get to kick you where it hurt the most." Flashing her trademark dangerous smile.

" That was harsh, Lenalee," Allen laughed nervously

" I'll be going, Allen. Take care darling."

Allen just watched her figure disappeared from the stairs. He couldn't imagine how he was able to survive without the girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Allen Walker.."

Allen turned his back only to meet the eyes of The Earl which are only a few centimeters away. How in the hell this old not to mention heavy man can stand behind him that close without him noticing. His large weight is supposed to leave his footsteps some kind of sound. Perhaps, Allen was too lost in thought to notice.

" Uh…hello Master Earl."

" I appreciate your concern on those travelers, indeed to carry them all the way to your house at the worst weather was a difficult task. You are a very strong boy. Mr Cross will be proud of you, I dare say," The earl was hovering him. Do he need to be this close, it's not that he didn't have his spectacle on.

" Thank you for your compliment. If you excuse me, I have some work to get my hands on," the young boy didn't appreciate himself to be ogle by the weird man. The Millenium Earl had always giving him a nervous. Somehow, the mayor had always to bring up Cross in their conversation. A man which Allen was rather uncomfortable to discuss about. He hated Cross but a part of him care about the horrible man.

" You are a guest this time, Allen. I suggest you take a rest and let the other servants do the work."

" I will…Master Earl." Allen nodded slightly and walked to Kanda's room aware of a pair of eyes followed his every movement until he was out of sight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Hey, sprout. Are you going to stand there all night or start to clean this mess." Kanda growled at him and his finger pointed at the broken mess of glasses in front of him.

This whole mess started when Kanda was swinging his dangerous long sword around to hit Krory who accidentally wet Kanda's bed with a jug of water. Honestly, these two couldn't shared a room for a minute without having Krory nearly killed or attempting suicide.

Krory gave his bed to Kanda while Allen proceed to change the wet sheets. The two of them insists to stay in Allens' room as his bodyguard for the night which made willing to kept them in his room.

With his long sleeves pulled to his elbows, he carefully picked up he shattered pieces of glasses so the rest can be swept latter.

" There is two bed only, Allen, you can take this one, I will slept on the floor ." Krory offered.

"It's okay really, Krory. I have a mattress , I am used to sleep on the floor. You guys are in need of proper rest anyway." Allen refused, he was already happy that both of the man agreed to accompany him tonight.

"Tch…you can sleep with me, beansprout, the floor will be cold at night and who knows what will happened if you fall sick," Kanda proposed without even looking at Allen. He was embarrassed and already regretted a second after he mouthed the idea. Actually, he was jealous that Krory had offered the bed to Allen first.

Krory was stunned that the cold-hearted Kanda was willing to share his bed with another people. The another people which is Allen Walker a person who he couldn't stand being near without giving out hundreds words of insults.

Meanwhile, Allen was red to his ears at the implication of Kanda words. He stuttered to give his answer.

"You, beansprout, if I find you touching me one second, I will shave your white hair so you can become a monk for life."

Allen frowned a little bit but managed to utter," Don't worry. I would not dare anyway, stupid Kanda."

" I haven't seen Tyki at dinner a while a go. Do you know where he went, Allen ?" Krory asked

" Lenalee told me that he was in…..," Allen suddenly dropped the glasses he supposed to disposed. " Oh my God. Please don't let him harm Tim."

A sudden realization hit Allen as the incrediblely long time Tyki was taking to feed Tim. The dog was alone at home and it is very unusual for Tyki offered himself to feed the dog not some other servant of the house. The man was planning something and the thought of the bad things that may already happened to Timcampy..

Allen suddenly broke down and sobbed." Oh no, what I've done.."

"Allen, that guy went to your house…?" Krory guessed." He could not had harmed Tim. Relax, Allen."

" No, Krory. Tyki hated Tim. I do know he was horrible enough to do something.." Allen was on edge of wailing.

" Calm down. There are nothing we can do right now. Let's go to sleep. We will go back early in the morning, okay sprout?" Kanda sighed with unbelievable, a part of him refused to believe someone will be twisted enough to harm to poor mutt even though how horrible he was to people. The dog was only protecting his master, even Kanda knew that enough .

Allen can only nodded and pray that he would be able to see Timcampy again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Millennium**

Sighing rather loudly, Lavi dropped his head on his desks. High piles of papers on his right and left, front and back, leaving nothing to see only the sight of black ink writing on white sheets. How he longed to take a walk outside, perhaps flirting with some girls or pulling some pranks as he usual did on Yu. It was almost three month Yu was away, traveling who know where, an escort to some messenger, his father had sent all over the country to announce the new ruling of the country.

It was unlike him to take on crappy jobs like this, but he guess the long haired man had enough of all shit that Lavi had to pull on him. The red haired prince giggled upon remembering how last time he had dressed Kanda Yu, the country iceberg with a dress after slipping a sleeping potion into the samurai's favourite soba. He had almost lost his fiery red haired as the violent man had tendency of shaving people's haired who dare to annoy him.

He was nothing without his hair. He was proud of it that he never missed a day without applying his shampoo and hair conditioner. Unlike Yu, who have a natural soft and beautiful hair, his hair needed a treatment to keep it in cool and smooth wave. How he dreaded if his hair ever came to be like his father.

While he was busy dream drooling, a harsh knock came upon his head.

" What the hell?" Lavi shouted and he received another harder blow on the same spot.

" Are you trying to make me stupid, Panda?" Lavi lower his tone afraid for another blow by his tutor.

The small old man with panda-like eyes just stared at him, and pointed out at the mountain of papers which had newly arrived. The new pile immediately lost his balance due to the already crowded space on the table thus causing all the other piles to also staggered and fall.

" Oh, man. It's all been mixed up. This is a work of two weeks, Panda… Two weeks. Uargggh." Lavi yelled in frustration.

"Glad to help you, your Highness." The old man smiled with satisfaction.

"Are you still mad at me? It was Yu idea honestly. Why do everyone blamed meeeee for everything. Why….?"

" And also it was a year ago, Panda..You should have forget it already." Lavi added. Apparently he had underestimated the old brain of the Bookman. They are definitely live to the name for having such tremendous long memory.

" I suggest you started working your ass off immediately on these papers before I consulted to the King to throw you into the prison for all the mischief you have done. You can also work on these there." The Bookman before walking away, leaving the prince who gaped at the cruelness of his tutor and guardian.

"Yu, hurry up came back and help me……"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 5 am in the morning, Kanda found himself running with two idiots so called Allen Walker and Krory Alystar. He was in no mood for exercising his ass off which he usually spent his time meditating. Mediatate is important, it helps him to manage his temper.

His new found love interest, the white haired boy Allen Walker apparently could not sleep a wink last night, the boy was making noises of soft murmur praying all night, keeping Kanda awake and irritated. If it wasn't his concern to the boy, he will not himself being dragged into this mess caused by some overweight dog named Timcampy.

If he was in his usual self, he would latched himself on a homicidal mode where involved massacre of people such as Allen Walker, Krory Alystar, Tim the Dog and the whole family of Millenium for making him care about the world so much.

There he was, panting and running trying to keep up with the speed of the fifteen year old. He was three years older and a sportsman, why the hell the skinny beansprout can run so much faster is unknown to him. Krory had long fall out behind, unable to keep running. The old guy was only good at strategy and talking anyway.

Allen's cottage was already in sight and the boy sped up even more, leaving Kanda breathless behind," Oi….beansprout."

Allen was out of breath as his legs feels like jelly, he bound to collapse any minute. He opened the front door only to be greeted with the darkness of the insides.

" Tim, I am home"

No response, Allen tried calling him again," Timcampy, here boy. I am sorry to leave you here alone."

Still no response. Tears started to fill Allen's throat making him harder to breath.

He can't believe it. "Tim……" Tyki's smirk was playing inside his mind, the wicked man smiling happily after getting rid of the annoying dog he hate so much.

The boy dropped to his knees and trembled, the need to cry was overwhelmed but a part of him refused to believe that his friend had gone.

" Allen…."

Kanda and Lenalee arrived at the door only to met with a collapsed figure of Allen Walker.

" Allen," Lenalee shaked the poor pale looking boy" Are you okay? Allen, answer me"

Meanwhile, Kanda was looking around for a blanket to wrap the cold boy.

" Lenalee, is it okay to bring him to your house. It will be much warmer there." Kanda suggested.

The girl nodded in agreement and backed away to allow Kanda to carry her unconscious friend.

" He was still alive, Allen." Lenalee softly whispered to the boy when she spotted a tear falling from the boy's closed eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" The poor boy…" Komui watched pitifully the pale looking figure on the bed as his beautiful sister tended to the sick boy.

However, his gaze turned fierce when traveled to the two men who also occupied the two chairs in the room. The younger man was giving the aura of dangerous as Komui also spotted a long katana on the man hip's. The older guy was very odd looking but his pair sharp fang-like teeth intrigued Komui.

These guys are nothing but ordinary.

Kanda who noticed his gaze on his Mugen, raised his eyebrows. The bespectacled man raised the suspicion in Kanda, he had heard of the Lee indeed before. During his lectures with Bookman, he was taught that the Lee clan was responsible for underground scientific research, investigating the forbidden knowledge which is dangerous if exposed to the outside world.

" Lenalee, please make sure to get there two men back to mayor's house. They were their guests after all." Komui walked away from the room which Lenalee assumed his brother had retreated to his work desk.

Lenalee smile apologetically,"I am sorry, you guys. My brother is rather untalkative mood today. He is like that when he had some work to do."

" You did not help him?...In his work, I mean." Kanda asked. Krory giving weird look at Kanda, for asking a question such trivial question.

" Not really, I didn't have any idea what he is working his ass off. I had other work as in helping Miss Eliade at the flower shop. You guys have to visit sometime but at this snowy weather, we are temporarily closed. You can come again in the summer." The cheerful side of Lenalee is reminding Kanda a little bit of Allen. They are similar in some ways but unlike Allen, Lenalee is lacking in sincerity, her smile sometimes seems fake and forced.

" Miss Lee, what do you mean when you are saying Tim is alive?" It was Krory's turn to asked.

"Ah….Timcampy had ran away. I came to Allen's house yesterday after I saw him running, I even called out to him, but he ignored me completely."

She continued." Later, I checked inside the house and finding Tyki standing with a gun in his hand. I didn't dare tell Allen at that time, I am afraid if Tyki will harm him after that. He smiled at me telling that Allen was at the Millenium's mansion and told me not to worry."

" That son of bitch is actually tried to kill a harmless dog…..Unbeliavable." Krory was shocked

"Well, Tim isn't something harmless to Tyki. He had not only bite the poor man uncountable times but had also managed to get Tyki's carriage into accident that give him several broken bones." Lenalee laughed at the memories

" What he had done to deserve such a thing? No wonder that guy went mad and desperately after the dog."

"Allen may looks like a vulnerable boy, but he was strong inside. He was even stronger with Timcampy. Tyki had something up to no good, he assaulted Allen several times,not only at the mansion where the poor boy work. But also at home, when Cross wander to the bar and sleeping around."

Lenalee added," The luckiest thing Cross hated the Millenium so much that he won't make debts with the family. Who knows how many times Tyki had tried persuading Cross to pawn Allen in gambling or anything."

" No matter how horrible Cross was, he was million times better that the Millenium family. I was sure they want something from Cross and I was afraid for Allen." Lenalee was trying to control her sobs. Her sorrow eyes stared at Allen's face.

Suddenly, a warm hand reached for hers and giving her a strong grip. Beside her, Allen had stirred into consciousness," Allen…I'm sorry."

" It's okay, Lenalee. It's not your fault. Tim will be back, I am sure. I will wait for him." a soft smile adorned Allen's pale face.

Lenalee began to sob much louder, Allen began to panic," Hey, Lenalee. I am sorry okay. No need to cry anymore.."

Kanda and Krory stare at them strangely, Allen sit himself up and tried to consol the girl, giving both of them a desperate look for help.

"You guys, help me please," Allen pleading adorably almost giving Kanda fountain of nosebleed. Almost.

"I don't see any need, Allen. Lenelee needs it to pour her heart out. To give her sincere apology. For you." Krory stated

" You don't know…It's dangerous…murder…painful," Allen's eyes widened at the thought of terrible images of himself being killed in any possible way." Lenalee, please. Slow down."

A loud thumping of footsteps was heard heading to their rooms. Also accompanying him, is a weird sound of machine being handled.

Running out of idea, Allen pretended to be unconscious while Lenalee was crying louder.

Kanda was getting an uneasy feeling and he quickly jumped out of the open window leaving Krory alone who silently wondered about all the commotion Lenalee has stirred for them.

His answer was a sudden break down of the door, revealing a bespectacled devil who currently had his hands on a very sharp not to mentioned big looking object. The object was giving a buzzing sound where Krory can immediately imagined how big the hole will be placed inside his body if the thing came in contact with his skin even for a second.

" WHICH ONE OF YOU DARE TO MAKE MY LENALEE CRY?!!! WHO IS IT!!!"

Seeing there are no response from the everyone in the room. The devil aka Komui Lee immediately made his own brilliant assumption, " You. Fanged man. You make my Lenalee cry, isn't!!!! Don't deny it. Your face or rather your teeth tell me everything. You are guilty as hell."

"Butttt………." Krory wasn't one who quick to his feet so he was immediately approached by the devil. He look sideways only to find Lenalee and Allen had also left, leaving him alone.

" It's not meeeeeeeeeeeee…" Krory wailed. " Kanda , Allen help ME."

" Don't denied it, you pedophile. Prepare for the punishment." The devil was laughing, clearly anticipated this kind of moment where his weapon of destruction will finally be put into use to a human specimen.

_Half an hour later_

" I do hope Krory-san is all right…." Lenalee wondered, her right hand touching her right cheek.

The three of them are currently making a tea at Allen's house where Allen was staring emptily at Tim's food plate and Kanda sit quietly, deep in thought.

" Tim….I miss you."

" Oh, Allen…please we had enough of that today," Lenalee patiently pleading the boy to stop moping around.

"But….,"

" No but, Allen. You had promised to wait for him, right. Don't make me call my brother here," Lenalee threatened him

"Yes…mam."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh..hello. Miranda-san," Lavi greeted the castle maid who he loved so much to make a prank of.

" Oh..your highness. Good evening to you too," the women nervously answered.

" What's with the long face, it's marring your usual beautiful self. Is anything on your mind? You know that you can talk to me about anything," Lavi winked at her giving her a healthy blush on her face.

" Well, it's about my fiancé. Three months ago, he was sent by the King for …you know, right. Well, everyone had come back, but he didn't. I wondered…Oh, Your Highness, I was afraid if anything had happened to him." Miranda was on the verge of wailing.

Something clicked in Lavi's mind," Did he go with a swordsman, Kanda Yu?"

"Oh…I am not sure. But the name do sound Japanese of sort. Why d you ask, my prince?," Miranda was hoping that Lavi would had heard anything concerning his fiancé.

" Uhm…this is bad, Miranda-san," Lavi quickly reached for the women's shoulders while his eyes looks away as if trying to confessing something bad," This man, Kanda Yu is a bad news."

"What…!,'Miranda started to shriek.

" It may be unknown to you, but this Kanda Yu is targeted by many criminals and bandits. He was a talented swordsman, number one in this country perhaps." Lavi continued

"That's good, isn't? I am sure Krory will be safe with him, right?" Miranda asked nervously.

"I don't know how to say this…Miranda-san," Lavi released the woman

"You must tell me, Your Highness, About this Kanda Yu." Miranda clutched his jacket in a tight grip.

" Kanda Yu was known as a cold hearted man. No one dares to befriend with him because he could not be trusted with other's lives, living only for himself and the King. No one survived after being partnered with him in a mission. Sadly, no one want a mission with him. He is a sad lonely man indeed..'

"Please tell me that it's not true," Miranda was wailing uncontrollably. Everyone's was staring at them and started whispering to each other in low voices.

" I am sorry, Miranda-san. But, we can still hope…" Lavi's consoled words when unfinished when Miranda was running while wailing like there are no tomorrow.

Lavi stucked his tongue out and adjust his headband, satisfied that at the end of the day, he had made a misery out of someone's day. And also added the frightening rumors of Kanda Yu.

Yu must be happy to gain such many fan in a short time while he was away. That was a best friend for after all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

There, a double update to make up for you guys. You can check out chapters 1 to 3 back again if you find them confusing. I already fix them up. Sayonara, until next time.

miaka-ika


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disaster Will Be Waiting **

Echoes of eerie laughter were heard across the mansion of Millennium. The source of the sound, Tyki Millenium was enjoying himself with his booze and a pack of cigarettes after a tiring night of hunting. Of course, all things always went like he wanted. He finally succeed in getting rid of his most disgusted enemy of this past few years, a barrier between him and the boy he had long yearn for. In all these years, he actually has made several attempts before to kill the dog, however always finding himself red-handed by the owner of the furry thing, Allen Walker or the neighbor girl, Lenalee Lee. The worst of all is having the ugly dog outsmart him in every genius plan he made.

His laugh was maddening in the early morning which caused several people who occupied the same mansion of terrible headache.

" Hey, Tyki. Cut it out, will ya. It's only 8 in the morning."

" Is he finally lost his mind?"

"Na, it's all the booze and nicotine making him sick in the head.."

"Just let him be Lulu, poor man. It's been a long time I've seen him happy like that."

" Tyki-pon is a very pitiful man, eh. Master earl?"

However, all the horrible comments had gone deaf in the Portuguese's ear. Now, it is the right time to execute his next move to have the white-haired boy in his grasp.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The weather turn out quite fine in the next day where the snow had finally stop. Since the day where Kanda and Krory had gone after Allen, both of them hadn't return to the Earl mansion for the fear the terrible man will attack Allen at any time. No matter how many times Allen had convinced that he will be fine alone, Kanda especially persistently not too let the boy out of his sight, at least not until they can get Tyki to give up on Allen.

As for Allen, living with Kanda perhaps is the next best thing Allen would like besides having Timcampy back in his arms right now. It has been a week since the said dog had gone missing and Allen was relieved that Kanda and Krory opted to stay with him to help him if Tyki ever decide to harass him further.

" I'm sick of sitting here and doing nothing. I say we go and confront that pervert and end this once and for all," It has been days an Krory had been restless. It was almost a good four months since he had been away from the castle and he could imagined his lover mourning or being hysterically if he were to delay some more.

" I am sorry Krory for keeping you here so long. If by confronting him will stop him from harassing me, I would have done that since long time a go. I'm afraid it won't work as easy as it sounds," Allen replied in rather sad tone

"Tch, it's your fault beansprout for being pathetic and weak and all." Kanda was also in irritated mood but it never stop him from keeping a tight watch on Allen every time the boy had to go outside, doing chores and works.

In these past several days, Kanda had been secretly following the boy every time he went to the town if the said boy received a call for work. To his astonishment, the boy was doing hard labour and was very good at it too. Even though Allen may appeared thin and slender, there's definitely some muscle build on his body to have that kind of strength.

Kanda had also discovered that fifteen year old boy had a close relationship with everyone's in the town. His cheerful personality had gained the favourite among the old folks and several of the young ones are quite friendly with him, in fact girls will come running at the very sight of the white-haired boy showering him with food and gifts even asking for small favours from the kind young man. Kanda frowned at the sight of girls attached at his love interest and restraining himself from giving a murdering glare to those people.

Allen was well aware that the Japanese was following his every move in these past days but pay no heeds to them. He was happy at the thought that Kanda cared him that much and wouldn't want to hurt the older man's ego by telling him. Eventually at the end of the day, Kanda was as tired as Allen. Allen couldn't help but smile everytime catching the samurai's admiring eyes unconsciously falling on him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" I am not complaining if you guys decided to stay here and all. But at least, help around me around the house." Allen unconsciously gripped the handle of the broom harder than necessary while he glared at Kanda. He had been busying himself from the morning doing house chores so that he can make some time to go work in the evening.

Sadly, his evil glare didn't even work on Kanda, the said man ignored him completely while cozily lie across the couch.

Meanwhile at the Lee's kitchen, Arystar Krory while wearing an apron nervously cutting some carrots where at the same time being watched by Lenalee's psychopath's brother, Komui. Krory was lending some hand with the Lee household since Lenalee decided to hold a dinner tonight when her possessive brother finally had some time of work. The mad man was thrilled with the idea and the of course despite his violent possessive streak, had also hold some interests with the two new additions to the town.

_Later that night_

Four of them sat in silent at the dinner table only Lenalee and Allen chatted happily between them about how the young boy's day have been. Kanda was more than happy not to involved in any conversation, it was unethical for him anyway to talk during dinner and he was more than thankful to have Komui without worrying him going berserk like before.

The oldest man decided to start up a conversation by faking a compliment to wards Krory, "You have excellent hands in chopping these carrots, Arystar-san. They are beautiful and delicious to boot." His blue eyes narrowed to the man who was sitting at his right.

Lenalee and Allen stopped their chatting immediately and Kanda frowned at the ugly shape of carrots inside his spaghetti bowl. He never realized that it was a carrot before but decided to munch it anyway, happily not knowing.

" Thank…. you…," Krory began to stutter knowing quite well what would happened if he ever messed up with the scientist.

" Krory-san have been a wonderful helper. I hope we can do this together more often even Allen and Kanda-san can join us next time. Perhaps you can teach us some of Japanese dishes." Lenalee cheerfully added

" I didn't know any of that cooking shit." Kanda twitched at the suggestion of him of all people wearing apron in the kitchen. The pig tailed girl frown in disappointment, she was looking forward to the idea somehow

"You are lying, aren't you?" Allen nudged his elbow to Kanda who is sitting beside him.

" Stop it, idiot or I'll throw this ugly noodles at your face."

" I would like to see you do that very much, you ungrateful bastard.'

" Tch, don't come crying at me later, brat. You're the one who asked for this…"

Kanda had'nt see that blow coming. It takes him a minute for his mind to register someone had thrown a glass of cold orange juice over his face.

"Oops…pardon me. My hand kind of slip," Komui smiled apologetically. Both Lenalee and Allen gasped in surprise, fearing over their own lives if both of the suicidal men decided to break into a war on the dinner table.

Krory was nowhere in sight apparently he had flew himself from the room.

" What's your problem, you freak," Mugen was unsheathed and Allen's face sweat dropped, he moves inches away from the suicidal samurai.

Lenalee quickly Allen by his upper arms and dragged the poor boy away from the future battlefield. At such crucial times, Allen hastily grabbed his big bowl of pudding with him, since he wasn't able to finish them earlier.

" You are up to something, mad scientist," the weapon was directed to the older man's face." What do you want from us?' However, the effect of Kanda's annoyed and grim face wasn't able to get a rise from Komui.

The suicidal scientist was calm and stared hard at Kanda," I just want you to return home. Wherever you had come from." Kanda looked at Komui with disbelief. Did the man just order him to leave, after everything that had happened, how can he.

"You are just brat. You are not supposed involved this. I have also told Lenalee to stay away from their business."

The expression oh his face was serious," Now, they will come after you too. They will tolerate anyone even if you are sent from the King himself."

" What the hell are you talking about? Who will come after us?" Kanda tighten his grip on Mugen while his mind was running out of idea what is this Chinese man is talking about.

His dark eyes strayed away and were locked with the white haired boy instead. _Did he mean about protecting Allen_. The boy looked away guiltily, getting the same idea as Kanda. Perhaps, these trivial problem of harassing Allen was worst than he thought. But, he was serious in protecting Allen. At least, he will makes sure the boy safe before he returned to the capital city.

" Komui, I thought we agree not to mention this in front of Allen. He can't help it if these people are after him. It was Cross's after all." Suddenly, Lenalee's angry voice erupted in the room. She slammed his hands hard on the dining table, very near where Komui is still sitting.

"Lenalee……," Komui looked at his sister apologetically. It was not his intention to warn Kanda and Krory on the danger of protecting Allen. He just didn't want to see another victim of because of the cruel hands of the Millennium family. He was aware how close the two, Kanda and Allen had become. If anything were to happened to either of them, another will become deeply hurt and the pain he didn't want these children to suffer the same fate as he had a long time a go. The reason he brought Lenalee to this secluded part of the country, to get way, to flee.

Unexpected from all the men, Lenalee began to sob a little, her tears was uncontrollably falling down her cheeks. She tries to sop her voice from sounding hurting. Even as his brother, Komui didn't dare to hug her, afraid to hurt her pride. " Allen, I'm sorry…Kanda, he will die if he stayed here any longer…my brother and i…had wanted to tell you this," The girl voice wasn't clear and stuttered because of the crying, but Allen and Kanda got her meaning.

" Why..? What is happening? Why Kanda will be killed because of me? Oh my God, Is it true? Why…me?"After a long silence, Allen who just being struck with all the confession started to panic. His heart was beating unevenly, the air was thinning out, making it's harder to breath.

" Calm down, bean sprout," Kanda looked worriedly to the boy. The boy suddenly becomes paler and his body was slightly trembling.

" Allen…," Lenalee looked at him with concern. She tried to touch him, but Allen harshly pulled away from her, "Why will Kanda die of protecting me? What are you trying to tell me..Lenalee? What is it you guys have been keeping from me?" Allen demanded, his expression was a look of anger and betrayal.

" I am not going to die, idiot" Kanda hold the boy and shake him a little. "Why didn't I know anything, Kanda….." the young boy was flopped into Kanda arms, hiding his face from the view of the room.

" We are protecting you Allen…until the time you can get away from all these. Before everything become too late. Kanda being here will makes them even more furious." Komui stated.

"Perhaps you can explain to me, tomorrow. I don't know if I can take this any f this anymore tonight." Allen retreat from the room and walked away. Kanda followed after him. His narrow eyes glared at Komui, "I will not leave until I get rid of that bastard, do you understand."

After he boys left, Lenalee looked at the mess on the table," Brother, I am scared for Allen. He will be hurt after all this."

" There's nothing we can do. We can only hope for the best for both of them."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen was unable to sleep that night. His mind was occupied with the memory of the dinner. After he leaves the Lee house, he washed himself and went to his bed, leaving Krory dumbfounded when the boy ignored him completely. He can felt ears welled up in his eyes. He had nowhere to go and no one to rely to. If Kanda was gone, he will be left alone. How can he trusts Komui and Lenalee after what they are hiding from him

After several hours of unsuccessful attempts to be unconscious, the white haired boy give up went to the kitchen to fetch a drink. When he was about to open his door, he was met with a sight of tall and long-haired man.

"Finally…..i am tired of waiting for you brat."

"You have been waiting? Why?'

"…………."

"Fine. I am going to fetch a drink. Do you want some?" Allen smiled at the grumpy man.

" I don't drink milk…"

" It's plain water for you then." Allen took two cups and filled them with coffee and hot water.

After coming out of the kitchen, he spotted Kanda at one of armchairs in the living room. He handed him the cup of coffee.

" Coffee not supposed to help you sleep, bean sprout."

"Hey, I know that much. I don' think I can sleep anyway…" he softly blow off the steam from the cup.

Allen was in no mood to argue with the older man, instead he just smile and ignore the insults.

" They are just trying to protect me…...but I can't help it from being angry. I wish this night had not happened." There was no answer from Kanda. The man was quite and intently staring at the coffee which was still at his right hand.

"They are my only family after Cross and Tim as gone. I can't imagine living without them. They are betraying me by keeping this threat to themselves. Are they still at my side…I just don't know anymore." Allen lowered his face so that Kanda would not catch the read in his face with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Just follow your heart. It will tell you what to do," it was slow, but Kanda hard voice was responding to him.

"Lenalee and Komui are your friend…even I can tell as much as that," the samurai continued on

" You are right." Allen smiled at the older man and his silver eyes met up with other's dark ones. Both not feeling to look away and they spent a couple of minutes staring admiringly to each other.

" Kanda…" At the next blink of his eyes, Kanda had realized that Allen's face was only a couple of inches from his. He can feel the breath from the beautiful white haired boy on his face. The soft mounds of pink lips tempting him to do an indecent act toward to boy.

" You won't leave me, right?" the silver orbs stared at him deeply where he can feel he was slowly drifting away from the reality.

" I won't. Not until I can protect you with my life."

Allen was pleased and he dropped back to his chair after unconsciously leaning too close to the older man. He smiled childishly before finishing his drink," Thank you, Kanda"

After that, Kanda blushed furiously. He was caught in the moment and not realizing he was being disgustingly romantic and caring. He was going to retort it but seeing Allen was acting happy and please, he just can't do it.

_I am apologizing for being late and all. I am sorry for the sudden seriousness of the plot. The idea just came out, honestly. Hope u like reading it and I am sorry for errors in grammars and limited vocabulary._


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to confess that this chapter is the worst one I have done so far. … I totally did not put my heart into it…but still….i want to write**

**Sorry for disappointing you all for there is no improvement with my writing, your suggestions was well accepted but I find it's hard to try work in improving them.**

**I was pretty busy and any suggestions and help are always welcomed. thank you**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything related to whatever you are thinking of **

**Warning: this is a product of an amateur writer. Please bear with me**

**Chapter 7**

Like no Other

Allen surprisingly woke up feeling fresh as ever. He also noticed that Kanda already left his side and gone to who know where. His mind flashed back at the eventful night before that left him the feeling of betrayal and insecurity. He never asked for his life to be this complicated and here he was, because of him, everyone around him keeping secrets and his loved one had to face a danger that will cost him his life. Even though Kanda had not confessed to him yet, Allen knows that the feeling was indeed mutual that Kanda had swear to protect him.

Also to his surprise, a complete breakfast was already served at the table, emerging almost a minute after that, was Krory with a white apron over his front. He smiled to Allen.

"Good morning, Allen,"

" Wow…this is a surprise.." Allen beamed his wonderful smile at the sight of foreign meal on the table. " I bet it tastes great."

A bit embarrassed by Allen sudden praise," I don't think it can be compared with your own cooking."

Without wasting another minute, Allen found himself sitting and munching the feast in front of him. Krory was seen rather nervous on Allen's reaction would be. However, the said boy never spare a glance to the older man as he was concentrating on the food.

Meanwhile, Kanda was looking forward for the day time, he is mentally tired but he forced himself to be strong for Allen's sake. It in this kind of time Allen needed his support the most despite all the denial that the boy had thrown to him last night.

He wants to protect the younger with his strength and making sure that the boy would not break down with the truth that will be unrevealed in this very day.

The moment he stepped into the house from his morning training, he was greeted with laughter from his companions. Both Allen and Krory were lazily sitting at the dining room currently busy with their conversation. The air in the room was calm and soothing much to Kanda's surprise who actually expecting distress and gloom to fill the room. From inside, he glanced to the nearby window where he can clearly see the Lee's house. The siblings were still inside their home, very unlikely for Lenalee especially who usually be the first one to burst Allen's house in order to wake him up for work. Of course, Kanda was unreliable as he was more than happy to let the boy of work and spent the rest of the day in the house with them.

" Hey, the girl is not here, yet?'

Both of them surprised by Kanda as they were really not paying attention to the samurai existence inside the house as they were too intense talking to each other. No one could blame them; the samurai steps were always silent with not even tiny sound or squeak.

" Well. Maybe she is taking her time of cleaning the house. As I recall over, we do make a mess of their dining room last night," Allen calmly stated like it was nothing unusual for him.

Krory frowned," Did something happen last night?" The older man turned to Allen expecting an answer from Allen.

" It's nothing. Kanda and Komui were having a nice conversation with each other by throwing the precious food at the other face. It was quite a childish act to be seen. Too bad you were not there or the show." The black haired man shot his hottest glare to Allen but the mean sprout was giggling away.

" Too bad indeed." Kanda slumped himself at the seat next to Allen.

" I hope Komui is okay…" For the first time, Krory feel pity to the scientist, thinking that poor man must have suffered the wrath of Kanda, since the samurai already got hold of his dangerous not to mention sharp weapon unlike the last time, where the man was quite weaponless.

" Don't worry, Komui is fit as a needle. He can take care of any form of attack unless the threat came in form of his favourite sister."

"It's to be expected."

As the three of them was having a blast time with breakfast a knock unexpectedly startled them over.

With timid steps, Lenalee came into their view with her unusual nervous look on her face. The three men were shocked beyond words at the sight of her.

"Allen…" tears threatened to flow from her eyes, if this was under other circumstances, Allen will be amused by the fake tears where the girl oftenly shed. But this was after the event after the night before, Allen kind of understands his best friend's reaction after he called her a traitor and untrustworthy last night. But, to go this length making Allen guilty even more.

As quickly as his body can take, he approached the said girl and flung himself in order to sooth her. "Why Lenalee…what happened to your hair?"

Both of them were in the same height, but apparently Lenalee could not bared to face Allen and flopped her head on the boy's shoulder. Allen let the Chinese girl hugged him back and tiny sobs from the girl was the only sound heard for them .Allen tried to restrain himself from asking why the girl had done it.

Cutting her hair was too much. It was her most precious asset which makes the girl proud of having them beautiful in every way even though the girl always try denied her fetish of keeping her hair like that. Lenalee loved them as much did not give damn even after his loving brother tell them to cut it shorter and insists letting the hair grow at least at the level of her hip.

Kanda just watched the two of them without being jealous. He had always be trained not to show his feelings too much even though a bit jealous, he just simply whisked them understanding the situation they are under with. He and Krory decided not to interrupt Allen and Lenalee.

After a couple of minutes, both of them had let go of each other with Lenalee wiping her red eyes with the long sleeves. Allen looked sadly at her," I am so sorry for all the things I said last night. But, you should not have go this far."

" Allen." The now short haired girl looks at her best friend with shocked but a slight of relief can be seen from her beautiful green eyes.

" It's not your fault. I know it's unusual of me but I was terribly angry and frustrated over last night that I barely can contain myself. Please forgive me," He could not take a long look at the girl face when he was at fault for making this girl worrying over him like this

" You know I will always forgive you, right?" a brief smile was seen on her face. She pulled Allen's face so they can face each other. Her gentle touch had make Allen blushed pink.

" However, this matter is very serious and I wish you will choose the right thing….at the end, Allen. We are sorry for hiding this from you. But if you ever known, I doubt you will still be here. Perhaps, u may kill him." Her voice was serious and her eyes shined with determination.

" Lenalee, please tell me everything" Allen pleaded to the said girl, to show his seriousness Allen tightens his hold on both of his best friends' upper arm. He was so ready with whatever she going to tell him.

Lenalee glanced at Kanda and Krory and noted that both of the grown men were also interested in knowing this matter. She was glad that Allen had Kanda and Krory with him so that the orphan boy did not have to face this truth alone.

'Well…. The Millennium family was actually after something of Cross."

"Something of Cross? Last time I checked that man did not have anything valuable with him. The drunk did not have anything to be sell but his body…." His silver eyes shined with annoyance when the thought of his master passes through his mind.

" Allen…listen to me and promise me after I tell you this, you must leave this horrible town right away," She shake him a bit making Allen question of this sudden nervousness of his best friend. "and you two… must take care of him at least keep him at safe." She glanced at Kanda.

"You don't need to tell me what to do with my life, stupid girl," Kanda huffed ignorantly, making him seems unconcern, "of course, I will not let anything happened to the bean sprout." Kanda ears were pink with embarrassment.

He was caught unguarded when his fanged partner decide to give a nudge at his side, a sign of trying to tease the stoic samurai. Not wasting even a second, the annoyed samurai already pulled out his sword and directed it a inch away from Krory's delicate neck," You do that again , I will sliced your neck so that the sprout can taste your blood in his soup."

Krory sweated nervously, _Here I thought he was becoming a human, I swear he is going to kill me one day if I stuck with him much longer._

" They are after you, Allen…" her sudden exclamation had stopped Kanda and Krory from attacking each other.

"What!!" Allen was shocked. This was not the answer he was expecting from her"…..essh, Lenalee, of course I know Tyki Mikk was after my body, after all everyone know that much…." He continued on" by the way, I am not something own by Cross. He just my legal guardian. He just there to keep me away from the orphanage and someone to finish his debts……that's all." Allen expression was sad, he was beginning to feel lonely, remembering Cross was not his family; he was alone in this world.

"Allen….listen to me…it's not you what I meant," Lenalee was getting anxious

Allen was stunned, had Lenalee gone crazy or something, maybe she had became delusional after last night. Shock can do that to a person, you know" Then…."

" It's the memory…your memory,"

"My what…? What wrong with my brain, Lenalee?" the white haired boy unintentionally gripped a couple of white strand on his head. This was getting more unbelieveable in every passing moment. His best friend was in definite need to be checked by a eligible doctor as soon as possible.

" I am going to call Komui," even Kanda thought the same thing, this girl had been sprouting nonsense. This must be his crazy brother's doing, to even think to give his beloved little sister this type of modification.

Before the long haired samurai even reached the knob door, he found himself being turned over and his stomach was hit with a very powerful force that forces him to fly across the room." What the hell!!!"

"Lenalee!!" Allen was there trying to stopped the girl from attacking his candidate of a lover with force unsuitable for a gentle girl. Apparently, Lenalee had just kicked him with her right leg..and the said leg was not in trembling even after such force. _She must be used to this, _Kanda thought while clutching on his painful stomach. The attack was fast and he was not expecting that kind of reaction after all.

"But Allen…he was trying to disturb me" her dangerous green eyes narrowed on the Kanda," and he thought I was out of my mind, Can you believe that? How dare him.."

" Tell him, Allen…that u also know what I am talking about , right?" her question seems more like a threat to Allen. _If I were to ignore or even denied her, I will have the same fate as Kanda……. Man, that does look very painful_, Allen shuddered at the sight

"Of course, Lenalee…I believe you. It's just …I don't understand why my memory. What's wrong with them?" He tried to put some sense to her that she must have been misheard of this.

"I agree with Allen…..what's really going on? What it has to do with Allen's memory?" Even though he was a little bit of scared with Lenalee sudden burst of violence, he was also curious with all of this.

Lenalee paused and looked at Allen with a straight face, "Some of your memory is fake. Cross had them altered all this time. Not until you are twelve, he had stopped all that…and you came to live with us. Before that, we don't even know where you are from and what you have been doing.'

"Is that true? It's a little bit weird, you know, Cross the worst drunkard in his world was actually a scientist or something…and I am his experiment? This is nonsense…" a lot of thing came to his mind, a pat of him try to recall how actually Cross was able to altered his memory and being told that his memory was not real, was a little bit confusing.

" Allen…" Lenalee soothed him; she was also confused on how to tell him this. All that she knows that "The family was after someone you are in the past. And it was the reason why Cross did not let you remember them these times."

Cross being caring…that must be the end of the world

" Maybe Komui…." Allen get the idea that maybe Komui can explained this thing much more clearly.

" No…Allen, you can't involved Komui in this," Lenalee stopped him." Please…just ..,"

"I understand, Lenalee," of course, it's not hard to understand that Komui actually works with Millennium family, the Lee had their own problem and taking care of Allen actually had risks them so much.

This is getting confusing and what they expected Allen to react at all this…Cross, only that bastard that explain why this puzzling things were happening to him.

TBC

Next…I also put on a side story… you are welcome to enjoy them


	8. Side Story 1

**I upload this one with chapter 7. Just a reminder, in case you had skipped them…haha**

**Warning: I was trying to be funny but it's up to you to judge them….haha**

Side story 1

Main story : A life like no Other

There's go Lavi again

Feeling quite not himself today Lavi decided to spend his quality time in his study room and do some beneficial reading which may help him in ruling the country someday. His tutor, Bookman Panda was enthralled with the prospect of Lavi who beginning to show some sign of giving up all his sick pranks thus becoming a responsible prince which are in need for the country right now. For all generation of the country's ruler, The Bookman clan had been the one who educated besides being the head advisor of the country.

Also, on that very day, very late in the evening, a noise from another room across the block about 50 meters away from the Prince's study room had broken the young man from his studious stupor. He was rather ecstatic and can't stop himself from being noisy and simply overly interested. The noise which consist of wailing of some women and heavy things being knocked over. Several seconds after that, a window was crashed and more wailing was heard.

Lavi , being as curious as we know can't simply resist to look over the trouble which is I remind you, none of his business.

Looking around for any sign for his tutor, he tip-toe his way to the place of the event without being noticed by any guards. Apparently he was too good to be caught by the annoying guards, and of course they can't do anything because he is the prince

Arriving at the place of the trouble, he was greeted with greater sound of women wailing and sobs which he had quickly recognized owned by a pathetic maid called Miranda. There is a crowd in the messy room but most of them were noisy maids and guards who had nothing to do in their everyday life and they were apparently too scared to be involved.

The room looks like a messy ruin with pieces of furniture being thrown around the room. _Miranda could not possibly do this, she probably will cry and hit herself first… this strength…is it Yu-chan? Oh my God did he already attack Miranda after all the things I said.....He must be really mad. _Lavi thought by himself. But to his disappointment, Kanda Yu was not back yet and if he do, it will Lavi's ass which he will hunt first knowing him for so long.

Because of the mass of people where he could not possibly squeeze through, he decided to do a brilliant idea of crawling under their leg. This method was unreliable as people were moving around but the great thing was he was literally good at this. Soon after that, he foundd himself already at the front of the crowd under a pair of hairy legs. _Please don't look up…please don't ever think of looking up._

Keeping his head in front, he noticed a very beautiful pale of legs not so far from his crawling position. Eyes traveling up, he also stared in wide amazement of the beautiful blonde angel. The skirt was short which barely covered her plump ass, the breasts were not in view since the said angelic person was facing him with her back.

Despite being called angelic, the poor Miranda was already pale with fright and can't stop herself from hard trembling when facing the wrath of this angel. The prince gets himself on his feet to get clearer view of the event. This sexy blonde person had Miranda this frightened and all the thrown over stuff must be her doings. The amazing thing is that Miranda was still left in one piece and not beaten up. Lavi would hate to see women get hurt from violence.

" You bitch….You are the one who stole Arystar-sama from me. Don't think I will let you go this easily," the first impression of Lavi on this sexy blonde is this person obviously has no taste in men.

" I……don't know what are…you …talking about.." Miranda was in desperate to get out of this. Lavi can tell that much.

" Don't ever fucking lie to me, ugly bitch!!," an expensive looking chair was harhsly grabbed by the violent woman and in matter of second crashed on the opposite wall. Miranda had successfully dodged the attack and gets herself once again not hurt.

" I…swear I did not steal him…Eliade, we are only best friend," Miranda muttered while her nervous dark eyes still looking helpless for help among any brave person from the audience of the brawling. Unfortunately, her eyes had caught the sight of Lavi, his saviour and his friend and secretly muttered _help me, your highness……_..Lavi meanwhile was pretending not to notice the eye contact he just had with his most favourite maid.

If this Arystar is the Arystar Krory which rumored to be partnered with murderous Yu-chan, this woman must be out of her mind to fight over him. Jeez… he was nothing but a sleezball and a coward, what's with women these days. Lavi sighed but in his sick mind, he already had a plan to stop this fight over the useless man called Krory and let every one happily ever after. Indeed, he is a kind man, no wonder people can't help themselves but to fall head over heels with him, it is such a sin to be him, he mentally laughed.

Too far away in his mind, Lavi was in dazed to even realize that Miranda's life was in threat from the demon blonde. Another set of chair was thrown at Miranda's direction where she quickly flung herself at the corner of the room. Right now, she was trapped by the corner without any escape option and the next hit by the Eliade will possibly left her with no choice but to die…._Krory-sama…I will join in heaven soon, please wait for me_

Without any delay, in order to save his next favourite person after Yu-chan and Panda Bookmann, Lavi sacrificed himself by touching the said Eliade. He was awarded with that amazing beautiful face, thick make-up that will probably rivaled Jerry, the gay cook. That said face however was none too pleased with the interruption where hateful glare was immediately was directed to the suicidal prince. Of course, she was also unaware that she was facing the crown prince of the country judging by the playfulness air surrounding Lavi, people will have a hard time recognizing him from such royal family.

"What's with that evil face, beautiful?," Lavi flashed her his playboy smile which went unaffected to this other person. Suddenly, the temperature room dropped down as several audiences which consist of maids and guards decided to step 5 meters away from the suicidal prince. _Awww…. It makes me happy to think all these people care more about themselves than they care about me…their future king, life really sucks when oyu are not here, Yu-chan…… someone please get Yu-chan here, even Panda is okay, this is getting scary….._

"Listen here, you piece of shit….you interrupt me once again, I will make sure you will die a painful death after I kill this ugly bitch…got it?" Lavi was currently pulled by the collar of his shirt and his face was several inches from the horror expression of the beautiful Eliade, her face looks less appealing as she was before once he takes a closer look. However, the view of breasts were first-class… her body was his type after all… he wonder where the hell she come from.

" My…my…no need to go that far, okay? So…you are Krory-san former lover, right?" his intention was to distract this crazy woman while giving eye signal to Miranda, so she could get away. Fortunately, the said woman was one who would not give this chance away, she would even jump the window from this 50 feet building if it was the only way to freedom. Meaning, leaving Lavi with this wonderfully deadly woman to face the consequences of helping her victim from escaped.

" It's none of your business…and I am not his former lover…I am still his only one Eliade…he would not imagine on leaving me…" Eliade shake his hold on Lavi to emphasize the mistake that Lavi had made.

" Sorry…my mistake then…" His eyeball was twirling and his head got dizzy after that violent shake. Having a bad feeling of this, Eliade turn around only to find her object of wrath was not there anymore… in the corner. The temperature dropped some more and the rest occupants of the rooms had suddenly gone missing leaving a thin trail of smoke behind them.

" You…..red-head. How dare you!!!!" Eliade screamed at the top her lung and Lavi was left with momentary deaf. Slowly, the red haired prince stepped back to give this woman some room for this woman to breath more oxygen, faintly hoping she will calm down and come to her senses after a few minutes.

" Well… I was always taught not to leave a lady in trouble when she needs help……" Lavi pathetic excuse only managed to make Eliade even more angrier than before. His single emerald eye was seeing a maddening red aura emitting from that gorgeous figure. It's like she is going on a hulk transformation or something.

"Hold on, Eliade…" Lavi screamed as the female demon was approaching him without mercy in her eyes. Her blue eyes was transforming into balls of fire.

" What is it now, you bastard?" Unfortunately for our hero, he was not fast enough to escape from the violent punch and his head had hit the marble floor hard enough to crack his skull. The woman was not satisfied with this. She held the redhead down so another blow could be delivered. The truth is even Kanda Yu never get this far in damaging him since the samurai still had the right mind not to get more damage to the crown prince's sick head with his head already more corrupted day by day.

" You know Eliade…. Krory had another woman….., even Miranda did not know about this." The next punch was put on hold…

" What?!! How did you know about this," again with the violent shaking.

"Of course…I will tell you, Eliade….everything. Actually, your Krory had kidnapped my lover and he was running away with her 3 months ago….It's not like I am not trying to blame him anyway, my lover was stunning beautiful, any man will fell on their knees to worship her. She was like a goddess or even better….a witch, Yeah, that was she is" Her blue eyes widened and Lavi secretly snickered when the woman had fall for his obvious lie, _Who the hell will marry that fang useless man , anyway…right?_

" Is it true?" Eliade fall with her head down and started to cry and like a gentlemen he is, Lavi patted her back to console her. With that, even louder crying was let out.

" I swear that it really had happened. I wish I knocked Krory-san some senses on that moment…. how dare he picks someone else over you, who are beautiful, sexy and always ready for him. He should be ashamed of himself." Lavi's emerald eyes shined mischievously, taking this opportunity to wrap his long arms around the sobbing woman.

" You do think so…." Eliade said while trying to control her sobs. _Why do women cry over that pathetic excuse of minister. This is totally opposite. Women should fall for me…ME_

" Yes….i do think you are gorgeous and all…And I do like you ..very much..." _Yes…yes…make love to me, baby…ME_

" Well…. I was wondering…. this person…?" Eliade muttered while giving him an adorable puppy look. _Why can't she sees me… what ..this person_

" You know…your lover? What she looks like anyway..?" she continued on

Lavi sighed frustratedly…why can't this woman concentrate on him instead…there is no idiot woman….wait," Well, the most beautiful thing about her is she got this beautiful waterfall-like black haired…It was soft looking and long…it goes with the gorgeous face of his….ops, her," Eliade gives him a interested look," She was tall and she walk gracefully just like a monste…I mean like a swan..haha," Lavi gave her a nervous laugh while images of Kanda Yu horrible cross dressing crosses his mind.

" How about her assets…if you know what I meant" the blonde emphasize by giving him a closer look to her wonderful pair of boobs. Lavi blushed heavily,"it's not as wonderful as yours…Yours are the most gorgeous I ever seen honestly…."

His slender fingers were aching to touch those wonderful boobs when Eliade suddenly got up on her feet leaving Lavi drooling by the floor," Well..it's fine then…it means I still have a chance…with Arystar-sama….no way, he will stay with that no good woman for long if she didn't have this…" her eyes showed determination and the good thing is she totally forgot about Miranda…..that had end well, rite?

" If you say so…" disappointed with his failure to seduce Eliade. He had a feeling that this woman would never see any man besides the bastard Krory…

" What's her name, by the way.." that wonderful question brings Lavi back to the reality where he just got rejected by this crazy blonde.

" EEEhh…??"

" Tell me!!" that woman narrowed her eyes and her fist was kept clutching, itching to hit a handsome face of someone if she did not get any answer soon .

"….It's Yu…Kanda.." Lavi was so dead after this, he had just signed a death contract by this seductive blonde demon, Eliade and not forgetting the icy demon lord, Kanda Yu if he got the hold of his mischief.

" Well…well..Yu Kanda, it is….hahahaha" an evil laugh was heard through the whole castle before the woman just vanished not giving Lavi a chance to correct himself over the sad mistake he just made.

_I am so going to be killed……._

Just before he was thinking of passing out from mentally images of him being tortured and murdered with cruelest ways possible, his head had collided with a very hard surface coming from nowhere…

" Idiot prince…what are you doing here!! Are you going to be in daze …like forever…I am tired of waiting for you to change…idiot!!" Another familiar hit.

Maybe he just could try being amnesia so that he could totally forget this day..forever….

" Ooh..hit me again, Panda….pretty please.." Lavi lunged himself to the short old man and begged him to hit him again in his head, offering the flaming red head in a silver platter.

" What I am going to do with you…" Bookman was speechless and suddenly he was in no mood to torture Lavi even though the prince was clearly asking for it. " Better get started or I will nag you for the rest of the day, Lavi.."

" This sucks..could'nt you just hit me in the head like always, Panda" Booman glared at the pouting prince." YOU ARE SO TERRIBLE…AND MEAN PANDA"

" Just shut up an get to work."

**Yeah…I am so terrible at this but I still trying….**


End file.
